


how i wish you were here (freaks and geeks)

by singsweetsongs



Series: Freaks and Geeks: The Unnecessary Sequel [1]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: 70s music, 80's Music, Dead People, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what this is okay, Literally so much angst, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Questioning, Rock and Roll, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Serious Injuries, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsweetsongs/pseuds/singsweetsongs
Summary: "Arson, losing limbs, cartoons, death, and The Rocky Horror Picture Show. So, basically just your average summer, right?"Set during the Summer vacation directly after the show ends!Each character gets their own chapters as they're probably going to be separated for most of the fic. Also this is gonna be angsty as fuck. Obviously.(This is just the first book of the series so I think it's just gonna introduce the new plotlines, meaning it'll be pretty short, also this book is mainly gonna focus on the freaks, since I wanna keep Sam, Neal and Bill pretty separate from the others)
Relationships: Daniel Desario/Millie Kentner, Ken Miller/Original Character(s), Kim Kelly/Original Character(s), Lindsay Weir/Original Character(s), Nick Andopolis/Lindsay Weir
Series: Freaks and Geeks: The Unnecessary Sequel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663963
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	how i wish you were here (freaks and geeks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _She was never one for knowing when to stop and question the fuck out of everything she was about to do_
> 
> I know this is really long sorryyyy 
> 
> Anyways, I thought it would be appropriate to use Grateful Dead for Lindsay's first chapter title cause, _duh_. The song is also about life on the road, missing home, and getting into really bad situations, and that's largely what I based Lindsay's plot on.
> 
> It's called Truckin' , and yes, its the one they used in That 70s Show :)
> 
> Listen to it here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/pafY6sZt0FE

**Monday, July 13th, 1981**

********

Lindsay Weir was good at many things. She was a talented mathlete, a great friend, and she knew how to stand up for what she believed in. One thing she had always found difficult, though, was knowing when to admit defeat. And it was probably that, along with the fact that she was on somewhat of bad-decision spree, that led her here. Alone in the middle of a field, surrounded by fire.

********

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

********

Okay, you’re probably pretty confused. Let’s backtrack a little. It was the summer of ’81, and Lindsay and Kim had run away together. They joined a group of *ahem* hippies, and decided to embark on an epic journey to follow Grateful Dead on their Colorado tour. Pretty standard Lindsay stuff, right? _Wrong_. This was so out of character for Lindsay, even the “new” Lindsay, who hung around with the freaks and got high on the pot. And even Lindsay must have realised this. But, as I said, she was never one for knowing when to stop and question the fuck out of everything she was about to do.

********

And so, the normally sweet and empathetic Lindsay lied. To her parents, her brother, her teachers, even her friends. And sure, she felt guilty. How could she not? Everyone looked so proud of her when they heard about that dumb academic summit. She just didn’t have the heart to break it to them that she was gonna blow it off. So really, she was protecting them, right? Again, _wrong_. But she just felt this was something she had to do. And really, who are we to question the decisions of the great Lindsay Weir?

********

So, off they went. The tour only went on for a couple of weeks. The days were spent following the tour bus from their own small campervan, and the nights were spent at the performances, or smoking pot and staring at the stars. 

********

Although the group of them only had a total of about 200 dollars to their name (mostly contributed by Lindsay), which mostly ended up going towards gas, they could honestly say it was the greatest two weeks of their lives. For Kim and Lindsay at least, they pretty much knew right off the bat that their lives would be changed forever.

********

They just never knew it would get like _this_. They were having so much fun that they never thought they would be able to go home again. They had seen the world, or parts of Colorado at least, and they knew they could never drag themselves back to their normal, _boring_ lives.

********

So, unfortunately, their happiness was short-lived (because nothing lasts forever and honestly what kind of fic would this be if it was happy and perfect throughout?). Having parted with the hippies after the short tour was over, Lindsay and Kim found themselves alone, with nowhere to stay, no food, less than 10 dollars to their names, no way of contacting home, and no idea where the fuck they even were.

********

Great. _Great_.

********

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

********

**Monday, July 27th, 1981**

************ ** **

Lindsay, obviously being the less brave of the two, immediately started to panic. Thankfully though, her breakdown was short lived as she was interrupted by a light tap on the back of the shoulder. She turned around sharply, to come face to, well, neck with a girl. She was tall, and had long, dark blue hair, freckles, and the thickest, angstiest eyeliner you’d ever seen. She was bending down slightly, raising her eyebrows and frowning. She looked more angry than confused, though. Kim burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation, before quickly covering it up with a cough when the girl glared at her.

************ ** **

After a few infinite seconds, the girl broke the silence (well, it was silent save from Kim’s ridiculously loud coughing). “Who the fuck are you guys?” She spoke menacingly, with a thick British accent. She paused, clearly expecting an answer, while the two girls just stared at her blankly. “Well?”

************ ** **

“Uh-” Lindsay began, before she was interrupted by Kim. “We just got kinda lost. Where exactly are we?” She smiled to herself proudly. She had managed to stay calm, stopped Lindsay from making a fool out of the two of them, _and_ she hadn’t even made fun of this weird goth’s ridiculous accent. She really _was_ becoming less of a bitch. 

************ ** **

The girl just rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her skirt pockets, nodding at Lindsay and Kim to follow her. Lindsay rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack, before the two of them started walking. 

************ ** **

Soon, however, Lindsay came to her senses and realised how dumb it probably was for them to be following this random girl. She hung back for a bit, before sighing and trailing behind them. I mean, where else was she gonna go?

************ ** **

They must have been walking for days, Lindsay thought, before one of them finally said something. “We didn’t catch your name…” asked Kim, who sped up slightly so she was walking next to the girl. The girl rolled her eyes again. “I didn’t throw it.” She paused, eyeing Kim up and down, before the slightest smile flashed across her face. Just briefly. “Its Kimberly.”

************ ** **

Kim snorted. “Really?” 

************ ** **

Kimberly looked away blushing, momentarily breaking the “tough” persona she had been displaying. “It’s not that bad!” she replied defensively. She was _way_ too used to people making fun of her name, and frankly she was fucking sick of it. “No I’m not-” Kim started. “I’m just not used to people having the same dumbass name as me” she realised she was still laughing, and stopped herself abruptly. “Well, everyone calls me Kim but-” She trailed off, shrugging. Kimberly looked at her again and smirked slightly.

************ ** **

The normally observant Lindsay, somehow completely oblivious to the moment the two girls were having, finally found her voice. “Nice to meet you, Kimberly.” She sighed, not bothering to even _try_ and sound sincere. “Now could you please tell us where the fuck you’re taking us?”

************ ** **

The cold look that Kimberly was initially sporting when they had met returned, and she replied sarcastically. “Aw, and ruin the surprise?” Kim burst out laughing and the two grinned at eachother, while Lindsay just rolled her eyes. Whatever. 

************ ** **

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

************ ** **

Eventually, they came to what appeared to be a farm, except it was practically deserted. Weird. Come to think of it, they had barely seen a single other person while walking either. This was probably another reason it was definitely against their better judgement to follow this complete stranger there. But of course, she had no choice. 

************ ** **

They approached the rundown farmhouse and walked inside (the door had apparently been unlocked the whole time, which Lindsay thought couldn't have been safe), the floors creaking slightly under their weight, as the strong smell of damp (and weed?) hit them. It was eerily quiet, so Lindsay and Kim assumed the house was empty (save for probably quite a few cockroaches), until Kimberly yelled out.

************ ** **

“I’m back bitches!” Her British accent was thick and, okay, it was kind of awesome. Lindsay had to admit she found her own voice pretty boring in comparison, and she wondered if to Kimberly her own voice sounded just as cool and interesting. 

************ ** **

It didn’t. Obviously. Besides, Kimberly was too busy focusing on Kim to care about anything else. Not that Lindsay was jealous or anything. 

************ ** **

Lindsay struggled to refrain from rolling her eyes as a group of teens, presumably Kimberly’s friends (or roommates or _lovers_ or whatever), yelled out in response. 

************ ** **

Though their speech was mostly incoherent (it was, after all, quite a large group, and their voices could barely be heard over eachother), Lindsay highly suspected that most, if not all of them were drunk. Not just drunk, fucking _wasted_. And in any other situation, she would have found their slurred British accents fucking _hilarious_. But obviously, given the circumstances and everything, she wasn't exactly in the mood to laugh. 

************ ** **

But that didn't stop her from growing hysterical when they actually got to the main room, as she so often did out of fear. 

************ ** **

Kim turned to her best friend worriedly, before looking at Kimberly pointedly. She too was kinda wondering what the hell they were doing in some empty abandoned farm with a bunch of drunk teenagers. Drunk, _British_ teenagers. Like, the weirdest kind of drunk teenager. 

************ ** **

Kimberly simply ignored them both, and ran over to slouch in a dirty looking armchair, the only piece of furniture in the room, Lindsay trying her best to ignore the cloud of dust that escaped into the air. 

************ ** **

Kimberly grinned and punched in the air with both hands triumphantly, slipping down in the chair slightly as she did so. "Welcome to my humble abode!" she yelled, so loudly that Lindsay half expected the old building to crumble around them. 

************ ** **

"Yeah, humble is right" Lindsay sneered uncharacteristically, finally able to find her words.

************ ** **

Kim shot her a look, before turning back to Kimberly. As bluntly as ever, she asked "What exactly are we doing here?". Kimberly simply grinned, letting one of her companions answer for her. 

************ ** **

The guy was short and looked like a young Joseph Gordon-Levitt, with dark brown hair covering one side of his face. Unlike the others, he simply wore a t-shirt (Grateful Dead, which the girls definitely would have appreciated if this were any other circumstance) and some dirty looking jeans. He was also barefoot. He looked less... weird? than the others, but he was definitely no less intimidating. Well, to Lindsay at least. Kim only had eyes for Kimberly. 

************ ** **

"We’re kidnapping you.” he grinned. The smile left his face quickly, however, when he saw how alarmed Lindsay looked. Even Kim was a little concerned. 

************ ** **

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding.” he insisted quickly. “What I meant to say is, Kimberly here lets a bunch of us crash here. It’s kind of a dodgy area and she doesn’t like the idea of a load of teenagers loose around her father.” he raised his eyebrows slightly, smirking. 

************ ** **

Ignoring Lindsay’s disgusted look, and the howling laughter of the others, he continued. “Kimmy actually _owns_ this whole town. Or at least, her family does. You wouldn’t think it by the look of her though.” Kimberly nudged him playfully. 

************ ** **

The more Lindsay thought about it, the more it kind of made sense. From her accent, you could tell that she had grown up quite well off. The whole farm was empty, sure, but it was quite a large space of land. Plus, there was the whole stereotype of old rich British guys liking kids. 

************ ** **

That didn’t explain why they were living in buttfuck nowhere _Colarado_ though. 

************ ** **

“Anyways, we all live here. Some people for only a few weeks, but some of us have had to put up with Kimmy’s bullshit for _years_. Its cool though, it’s a really cool thing for her to do.” 

************ ** **

Him and Kimberly smiled at eachother for a moment, before Kimberly took over the conversation. “You guys are welcome to stay here I guess. Though what the fuck you were doing here in the first place is beyond me - no one has set foot in this town for months.” 

************ ** **

“Lucky for them” some guy yelled, causing Kimberly – or _Kimmy_ \- to throw a shoe at him playfully. 

************ ** **

At least, Lindsay _hoped_ it was playfully. 

************ ** **

Not wanting Lindsay to deny the offer, Kim quickly butted in. “We’ll stay. Thanks so much.” She smiled charmingly, the way she would normally do with Lindsay’s parents whenever they let her stay over. 

************ ** **

“Great!” the guy from earlier exclaimed, turning to Lindsay. “The name’s Will, by the way.” he smiled at her, ignoring the whistling and yelling from the rest of the group (including Kim). 

************ ** **

It took everything within Lindsay’s power to smile back and nod at him. “Lindsay.” 

************ ** **

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

************ ** **

“So… Grateful Dead huh?” Lindsay decided to spark a conversation with Will, largely out of boredom. The two of them were sat on the floor next to eachother, watching Kim and Kimberly talk together effortlessly about anything and everything. 

************ ** **

Lindsay was leaning back against the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her. She had draped her dark green army jacket over her legs, and was fiddling with the straps on her backpack, Will sitting next to her cross legged, watching Lindsay’s hands curiously. 

************ ** **

“What? Oh, right.” He cleared his throat, blushing slightly. He was acutely aware that Lindsay knew he was staring at her hands, like some weirdo. “Yeah, they’re easily, like, the best band ever. American Beauty was actually the first album I ever had on vinyl, and its still my favourite to this day.” 

************ ** **

Lindsay nodded, trying to ignore the slight butterflies she got whenever she heard his voice. Unlike most of the others, he had a regular American accent, except his had a slight Southern twinge, which was weirdly awesome. 

************ ** **

“Yeah, that’s probably my favourite honestly. I really like Brokedown Palace. Friend of the Devil is great, too.” 

************ ** **

“Totally!” Will exclaimed, suddenly really excited. “I’d say Sugar Magnolia is my favourite though. Its just, like, beautiful.” 

************ ** **

“Right?!” Lindsay matched his tone, grinning wildly. “The lyrics aren’t particularly genius or anything, but the tune is just _so_ nice. And like, the idea of someone saying someone has ‘everything delightful’, and that she could ‘make happy any man alive’. Its just so _nice_ you know? God is there anything more romantic?” 

************ ** **

Realising what she had said, Lindsay started to blush. She turned away from Will slightly and went back to playing with the backpack in her lap. 

************ ** **

“I totally agree!” Will responded, before growing quiet. Lindsay dared to look at him for a moment, noticing that he was blushing too. But unlike Lindsay, he never took his glance off of her. Instead, he kept smiling at her almost curiously. 

************ ** **

There was a brief, way-too-sweet moment between the two of them, before Will finally continued the conversation. 

************ ** **

“So, how did you find out about them? I swear I _never_ find any Dead fans.” 

************ ** **

Lindsay let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding, and responded. “It’s kind of a dumb story, actually…” 

************ ** **

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

************ ** **

Having talked about music for a good while, the two of them finally grew silent again. Thankfully though, this time was way less awkward. There was no weird moment, and they were weirdly more comfortable with eachother now. 

************ ** **

Though she still felt Will’s glance on her, she turned back to Kim and Kimberly. 

************ ** **

Kimberly had said something to Kim, who had her eyebrows raised and her head back, laughing hysterically. A few others had joined in their conversation, but Kimberly kept her gaze on Kim, smirking in the same way she had done before. 

************ ** **

“So” Will started, pulling Lindsay back to reality. He nodded at Kim, who seemed to be wiping tears from her eyes. Fucking _tears_. “How long has she known?” 

************ ** **

A confused Lindsay frowned slightly, turning to look at Will. “Known what?” 

************ ** **

“Well, that she’s a lesbian.” 

************ ** **

Lindsay choked in shock. “ _What?_ ” 

************ ** **

Will tried (but failed) not to look too amused. “Or bi or whatever.” 

************ ** **

“She’s _not_.” Lindsay started, before trailing off. 

************ ** **

_Was_ she? 

************ ** **

Now, obviously Lindsay wasn’t homophobic or anything, but she had never really thought about that. Thinking about it now though, it did kind of make sense. 

************ ** **

Will still looked amused but he let it go. “Okay, sorry for assuming or whatever.” He grinned and shook his head 

************ ** **

Not waiting for a response, Will stood up, grabbing Lindsay’s shoulder for support. Surprisingly, though, Lindsay didn’t mind. 

************ ** **

“I think I’m gonna head up to bed. Well, when I say ‘bed’, I mean the mattresses on the floor in the room where we sleep.” He grinned again and laughed slightly. “Sometimes we make a den.” 

************ ** **

“Oh”, Lindsay responded, trying not to sound too disappointed. 

************ ** **

Noticing this, Will quickly continued talking. “I mean, if you wanna continue this conversation, you’re welcome to join me. No one else is up there yet, I don’t think, so we can listen to some records or something.” He smiled. “I’ll even let you move your mattress near mine” he added teasingly, but there was a slight twinkle in his eyes that Lindsay couldn’t help but notice. 

************ ** **

“Yeah?” she asked grinning. 

************ ** **

“Yeah.” 

************ ** **

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

************ ** **

“Oh my _god _.” Linsday exclaimed when they set foot in the “bed”room. He was right about how the majority of the floor was taken up by some mattresses (Lindsay had hoped he had been joking about that, but at least the room looked relatively clean).__

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

The walls, however, were covered in album covers. Rush, Led Zeppelin, Queen, The Police, and of course Grateful Dead. If you could name it, it was probably there. Any space that wasn’t taken up by the albums was covered in random movie and tv posters, and sticky notes. Literally hundreds of sticky notes. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Weird. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

What really caught Lindsay’s eye, though, was the record player in the back corner of the room. It was perched on top of a coffee table, and it looked like it cost more than Lindsay’s _house_. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Or her old house? She wasn’t sure anymore. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

She looked to Will as if asking permission. When he nodded, looking slightly amused, she started looking through the box of records next to the player. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

She let out a triumphant gasp and put on the record. It was, of course, American Beauty. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

The two of them hummed subconsciously to the opening chords of Box of Rain started playing. Will started singing along to “Look out of any window, any morning, any evening, any day”. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

It was hard for Lindsay to ignore how much Will’s accent came out when he sang. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

When they got to the long instrumental part, after “when you find me dreaming too”, Will turned to Lindsay grinning. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

“Most of the vinyls are mine, and Kimmy’s cause she has the money for them.’ He shrugged, and Lindsay made a mental note to ask about why he called her ‘Kimmy’, as he continued to talk. “God, I fucking _love_ this album. It seriously never gets old.” 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Lindsay nodded in agreement. “This song is kind of mediocre though.” 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Will looked deep in thought for a moment, before asking her to elaborate. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

“Well, think about it in comparison to the rest of the album. The tune is nice, sure, but the words are just… kinda _boring_. There’s nothing really poetic about it. It’s a good way to start the album, I think, but its incomparable to pretty much everything else on here.” 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

For maybe the first time since she had arrived at the farm, or even the first time since she’d left for the tour, she was starting to sound like herself. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Will looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding. “Yeah… yeah I guess you’re right.” 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

“I usually am” Lindsay admitted, grinning at him. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

And suddenly, his lips were on hers. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

And she melted. Like, she properly _melted_. Suddenly everything she was worrying about, at least in the back of her mind had gone away, the song that was playing right next to where they were standing seemed quiet and distant, and he was kissing her. He was _kissing_ her. And she was kissing him back. They were kissing. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, before Lindsay dared to kiss him harder, grabbing the back of his hair and moving her tongue. She could have sworn she felt Will grinning against her, before he reciprocated the action, kissing her hard. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Suddenly Will pulled away, and the two of them stood panting a little. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Lindsay was kinda disappointed, and she was about to ask him why he stopped, before she looked up at him. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

He was headbanging and singing along to the final chorus of the song. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

He was playing fucking _airguitar_. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Lindsay could only laugh. “Nerd.” She said, shaking her head slightly. Will simply grinned in response, before singing the last line. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

_Such a long, long time to be gone, and a short time to be there._

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

The two of them laughed as he collapsed onto the nearest mattress, Lindsay moving to sit next to him. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

He sat up and crossed his legs, and turned to face her. She was staring at him, grinning and hugging her legs. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

“I think I like that song now.” 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Surprisingly, they didn’t talk at all for the next few minutes. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Afterall, Friend of the Devil was a favourite of both of theirs, and it felt almost _disrespectful_ to talk during it. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Breaking the quiet, Will started singing along to “got a wife in Chino, babe, and one in Cherokee.” Lindsay grinned at him and responded with “first one says she’s got my child, but it don’t look like me”. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Soon they were singing together, doing some parts as a duet, and other parts as a ‘conversation’. While Lindsay’s voice wasn’t as nice as Will’s, she managed to carry out the tune well (for the most part). Neither of them really cared what they sounded like, anyways. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Despite the beautiful tune and the great lyrics, it was definitely hard for either of them to keep a straight face. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Their faces immediately returned serious, however, as they heard the opening notes to one of the greatest songs ever written. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

As an all-too familiar voice started singing, the two of them locked eyes, daring to smile at eachother. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

_Sugar magnolia, blossom is blooming. Head’s all empty, and I don’t care._

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

This time, Will looked at Lindsay for a moment, as if asking permission, before she nodded, giggling slightly. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

_Saw my baby down by the river, knew she’d have to come up soon for air._

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

He pressed his lips against hers quickly, both of them smiling slightly as they kissed softly. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

_Sweet blossom come on, under the willow. We can have high times if you’ll abide._

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

Lindsay moved so she was sat on her knees, not breaking the kiss once. Will did the same, moving his hand to tug slightly on her hair, making her shiver. 

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

_We can discover the wonders of nature, rolling in the rushes down by the riverside._

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

__

************ ** **

____

************ ** **

__And suddenly, Lindsay was crying._ _

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

_She’s got everything delightful, she’s got everything I need._

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

Lindsay was _crying_. God, why was she _crying_? She tried to stop, but suddenly she was overthinking. Everything that had been surpressed when they first kissed had come up all at once. 

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

Quickly noticing something was wrong, Will pulled away. 

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

“Lindsay? What’s wrong?” she didn’t answer so he kept talking. “Look, I’m really sorry if I-” 

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

“You didn’t do anything.” Lindsay interrupted quickly. _God_ she was so fucking _pathetic_. 

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

“Do you want me to go?” Will asked. He sounded so worried, and not at all offended or _anything_. God, was Lindsay just a terrible person? 

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

Finally, she nodded. “Yes please” she asked softly, even though that was far from what she wanted. 

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

Lindsay had no idea how long she had been asleep, but she woke up to the record still playing. It was the last song on the album, one called Truckin’. 

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

She listened to the lyrics intently, realising how much they related to her own, fucked-up situation. 

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

_Lately it occurs to me, what a long strange trip it’s been._

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

She sneered. Yup, that was about right. 

************ ** **

______ _ _

************ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone actually read this, thank you! I love youuuuuuuuuu


End file.
